Cubism/Strategies
Ezw103012213's Strategy Name: Bananas Taste Good This works in most modes, including Apopalypse and Impoppable. Start off with Gwen and a Dart Monkey if that Knowledge is unlocked. That can defend a lot of rushes, like up to 20 rounds. During that time, players can farm. This allows a 2-0-0 farm to be placed on some modes. Then the Dart Monkey should be upgraded to 0-2-3 to take care of higher ranked bloons. Then get another Dart and do the same thing. Then add on to the farms, preferably another unupgraded Farm. Now, get a 2-0-3 Glue Gunner for round 40, and it helps a lot even without the knowledge. Then save up for a 0-2-2 Village for rounds like 51. Then place a Super Monkey, and everything is drastically cheaper. Once getting Dark Knight with plasma, get an Alchemist to support the Super Monkey. Finally, players can add on almost whatever they want. The Ninja Strategy Put a Ninja in the smallest triangle on this map and upgrade him to 2-0-1. As soon as you can afford the Double Shot upgrade, put an Alchemist southwest of the Ninja and upgrade to 2-0-2 so that it will only throw its Acidic Mixture Dip at the Ninja Monkey. Then, put a Spike Factory at the end of the track and upgrade to 0-2-3. Surround the Spike Factory with a Berserker Brew Alchemist (3-0-2) and a Jungle Drums Village (2-2-0) to pop lead and gain all speed boosts possible. Now, upgrade the Spike Factory to 0-2-5, then the Alchemist to 4-0-2. Place Buccaneers or Subs in the big water area, and now look to the front of the track and place up to 6 Wizards upgraded to 0-2-2 so they pop camo lead and obliterate everything up to MOABs. Remeber that Alchemist at the front of the track? Well, upgrade him to 2-0-5 and watch the destruction until you can afford another Village towards the front (this one will also be 2-2-0) to give jungle drums/camo. Super Farm Strategy (Note: you should do this if you're trying to get monkey knowledge points faster. Might not work in hard or submodes of hard) First, put a Dart Monkey in the smallest triangle and wait until you can get aBanana Farm. Then upgrade and buy more Banana Farms until you begin to lose lives. When you lose a life, then upgrade the Dart Monkey to 0-3-2 as fast as you can. Then get a Bomb Shooter and upgrade it to 2-0-3 while still farming. then save up for a 0-0-2 Monkey Village. Place a Super Monkey and upgrade to 0-2-0, then 2-2-0, then 2-3-0.(Note: you can sell the Bomb Shooter as you will have lead popping power)Now upgrade the Monkey Village to 0-3-2 to pop purples. Get a Banana Research Facility and then get a Technological Terror. Then wait to get the The Anti-Bloon when all your Banana Farms are 4-2-0. Then get a Banana Central and fill your screen with 4-2-0 Banana Farms. Also, sell your Monkey Village and get a 0-2-3 one. Enjoy your money! Sub Commander Sub Commander can be used on this map due to an abundance of water spaces. Category:Bloons TD 6